List of Alien vs. Predator characters
This article is a list of characters and actors from the films ''Alien vs. Predator'' (2004) and Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007). These films brought together the fictional storylines and creatures of the ''Alien'' and ''Predator'' science fiction franchises, serving as sequels to the two Predator films and prequels to the four Alien films. Although the creatures had previously been crossed-over in other media such as comic books and video games, these films represented the first time that they had appeared together in feature films. Lance Henriksen was the only previous actor from either the Alien or Predator films to appear in one of the crossover films. Henriksen had portrayed the android Bishop in ''Aliens'' (1986) and a man claiming to be the android's creator in Alien 3 (1992). He returned to the franchise for Alien vs. Predator to portray Charles Bishop Weyland. Alien vs. Predator Humans Alexa "Lex" Woods The heroine of Alien vs. Predator, Alexa is recruited by Maxwell Stafford to be the guide for a team of explorers and scientists that is sent by Weyland Industries to explore a pyramid located under Bouvet Island. During the expedition, she and her team accidentally start a 'coming of age' rite for the Predators ahead of schedule by removing the Predators' plasma cannons, thus leaving them with only melee weapons to use against the Aliens. However, after most of the humans and Predators are killed, Lex join forces with the sole surviving Predator after Lex kills an Alien that ambushes the two. Lex provides Scar with his plasma cannon while he makes her a makeshift shield and spear out of the remains of the dead Alien in return of her gratitude. After the last surviving member of the team, Sebastian De Rosa is killed, they set a bomb in the hive to destroy the temple. Alexa and Scar attempt to evacuate, but are once again attacked by Aliens. Lex manages to kill one before they are all called away by the Queen. Taking the opportunity, both Alexa and the Predator flee the temple before it is destroyed. After they rise to the surface, Scar subsequently marks her a warrior in recognition of her defeat of two of the Aliens. Following the attack of the Alien Queen, during which the Queen was tipped into the Southern Ocean, Scar dies. Alexa is confronted by the rest of the Predator clan as they collect Scars' body. Recognizing her mark given by Scar, the commander of the Predator ship (known as Elder) gives her one of their Combi-Sticks as a trophy before departing. Charles Bishop Weyland Lance Henriksen plays Weyland Industries chief executive officer, Charles Bishop Weyland. He and his team of archaeologists, scientists, and explorers search an ancient pyramid under the ice of Bouvet Island, believed to be the first pyramid ever built due to its structure, combining elements of all the great ancient civilizations. Terminally ill, Weyland views the discovery of the pyramid as his last chance to make his mark on history. When the Aliens attack, Weyland refuses to abandon the guns they acquired earlier because he feels that "Too much has been lost to leave with nothing", then, realizing that his illness is slowing them down, chooses to stay behind to try to buy Alexa and Sebastian time to escape. Though Weyland tries to stop the pursuing Predator, Scar refrains from killing him after a scan shows that Weyland is already dying of his illness, making him an unworthy target. When Weyland subsequently uses an improvised flamethrower (made out of his inhaler and a flare) against the Predator after it leaves him lying on the ground, Scar turns back and kills him. Connors An Mercenary member of the team, he falls down a shaft when the pyramid shifts and injurs his leg, he is taken by the aliens and is later seen cocooned to the wall and already dead from a chestburster. Graeme Miller An engineer and a member of the expedition crew. He befriends Alexa and Sebastian on the helicopter ride to the pyramid. During so, it is revealed that he has two boys. He also seems to be somewhat nervous and anxious most of the time. When the pyramid shifts, he is trapped in a small room with Verheiden. He tells him that they have to continue if they are to get home to their boys. However, when they are traveling on through the pyramid, it shifts once more, separating the two. Once Verheiden is taken away, he sees an Alien at the end of the room, and is dragged off to the hive. Once there, he awakens to find an egg opening before him and a facehugger ready to leap. Still attached to the wall, he manages to get a hold of Verheiden's gun and shoots the facehugger repeatedly. He then realizes that there are several other eggs opening in response. Miller is later discovered to be dead by Alexa and Scar, his chest having been ripped open. Maxwell Stafford Weyland's right-hand man, Stafford was a member of the team sent into the ancient pyramid. He is one of three people to become targets for the predators, after taking one of their ceremonial plasma guns. After the pyramid shifts, he is attacked by Celtic and is trapped under a tightening net. He pleads for Weyland to help him, but it proves fatal. He is killed when Celtic subsequently impaled him with his Combi-Stick. Sebastian De Rosa A member of the team of explorers hired by Weyland to explore the pyramid, he serves as the team's archaeologist and linguist, translating the writings on the walls of the pyramid to learn the story of the Predators and their hunts. When the pyramid shifts, he gets trapped with Weyland, Stafford and Alexa. After a Predator attack, he and Alexa are the only ones remaining. After being chased by Scar, the pyramid shifts, just in time for them to escape into another room. There, they watch Scar kill a facehugger and an Alien, then witness him mark himself with its blood. After Sebastian translates the hieroglyphs around them to learn that the Predators have come to Earth as part of a ritual to prove themselves, Alexa and Sebastian conclude that they must return Scar's gun to him. When the pyramid shifts once more, they are chased by Aliens to a cliff, where Alexa just misses the other side and Sebastian is forced to lift her up. Just then, the Alien "Grid" appears right next to him, and drags him off to the hive. Later, she and Scar find Rosa cocooned in the hive. He pleads for her to kill him, having stated that "it" is already inside of him. She honors his wish, and shoots him in the head. Adèle Rousseau The second female member of the exploration team. Rosseau becomes the first victim of a facehugger/chestburster, after she is put in charge of studying the sacrificial chamber where the facehuggers emerge. She awakes to find a dead facehugger next to her and all the other people in the room with facehuggers on them. She takes off her jacket and begins to moan and convulse, spitting up blood. She lets out a horrific scream, as the chestburster rips through her chest. Mark Verheiden One of the mercenaries hired to protect the explorers, he, along with Stafford is one of the team members to take one of the Predators' ceremonial guns, thus making him a target of the Predators. When the pyramid shifts, he sees Connors in trouble, but does nothing. Despite him keeping his distance, he gets trapped in a small room with Miller, where it is revealed that he has one child awaiting him at home. With that encouragement given by Miller, he continues to move through the pyramid. However, immediately afterward, the floor moves out from under him, dropping him down a hole and breaking his legs. As he screams for Miller to get him out, the floor closes back up above him. He then spots an Alien down the hallway, and grabs hold of a machine gun that is covered in slime, shooting at the Alien. However, upon turning around, he sees another Alien right next to him, and is then taken away, He is next seen Facehugged and cocooned in the sacrificial chamber, he grabs Miller's hand and tries in vain to ask for help when Miller reached for his gun indicating that he was still conscious which is strange since facehugger usually render the host unconscious. The character is named after the writer of the Dark Horse comic book in which the original concept originated. ''Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem'' Humans Buddy and Sam Buddy and Sam are out hunting when they witness the predator's ship crash, they go to investigate and soon are chased by the escaping facehuggers. Sam falls, given the parasites an advantage, they begin to circle the pair and after a warning by Sam, buddy manages to kill one but at near point blank which results in his arm being melted off by the Acid. Another facehugger attacks and succeeds in attaching itself to buddy's face, with his father being rendered unconscious, sam is unprotected and is attacked by a facehugger. The pair are later killed by the chestbursters that erupt from their chest. Dallas Howard Dallas Howard (portrayed by Steven Pasquale), an ex con and the film's main protagonist, returns to Gunnison, Colorado, after his time in prison. He is Ricky's older brother and good friends with Sheriff Eddie Morales. When Ricky comes home to find Dallas back from his time in prison he tells him about Dale having attacked him and that his car keys are lost in the sewer. He offers to help Ricky get them back, but only after thoroughly arguing. In the sewers, they manage to find the keys, but not after Ricky sees a newborn Alien chestburster swimming through the sewage. They then hear an Alien hissing at the end of the tunnel, and flee. When the Aliens attack, he and Morales take the teenagers along with Darcy to a radio store where they find a few more refugees; two clerk owners. He sides with Kelly when she offers an alternative escape plan, and leads her, Molly, Ricky, Jesse and Drew, while Morales leads Darcy and several others to the army's promised evacuation zone. After they get through the hospital, Jesse and Drew having been killed and Ricky having been impaled, Dallas finds the Predator's plasma pistol and uses it as his own weapon. The group travels to the helicopter on the rooftop's building, but are attacked by a number of Aliens. Escape seems almost impossible, until Dallas manages to blow a hole through the wall with the pistol, allowing them to leave safely. When the group finally makes it to the helicopter, Dallas stays behind to buy them time. Using the pistol, he kills several Aliens and is almost overpowered. Just when the helicopter is about to take off, the Predator finds him and attempts to take the pistol back. The Predator is then attacked by the Predalien, allowing Dallas to board the copter. They manage to fly away, but the town's explosion causes turbulence, forcing them to crash. Dallas awakes, dazed, to find a group of camouflaged troops surrounding the group, where Dallas finally gives up the gun in return for medical help for Ricky. Harry Harry is one of three homeless people living in the sewers, his dog discovers buddy's arm that had been melted off. Later in the sewer, his dog senses the aliens and barks, one of the homeless men looks into the water to see what spooked the dog, a facehugger leaps out of the water and latches on to the homeless man and knocks him out, another tries to attack Harry but he manages to grab it in time, however, an Alien warrior appears and scares and distracts Harry causing him to lose grip of the facehugger which then clamps on to his face. Ricky Howard Dallas Howard's younger brother (portrayed by Johnny Lewis) and Jesse's love interest, he is an enemy of Dale, as Jesse shows interest in him. However, Ricky doesn't seem to hate Dale back. It is revealed that he works as a pizza delivery boy with Drew as his manager. His role in the film begins when Drew assigns him a delivery at Jesse's house. When he gets there, he realizes that Dale is also at the house with his two friends, Nick and Mark. They treat him badly while there, but don't bother him physically until Ricky is at his car, ready to leave. The three attack him, steal his keys, and throw them down the storm drain. He gets home to find Dallas back from jail. Ricky asks Dallas to help get his keys back, and Dallas agrees. When in the sewer, they see the keys in the bottom of a pile of muck and when they attempt to reach them, find an Alien chestburster swimming in the water. Frightened, the two flee the sewers with Ricky's keys. A while later, Ricky meets up with Jesse at the school's pool. However, Dale and his cronies meet them there; Ricky shoves them into the water unaware that an Alien is lurking nearby. Jesse spots the Alien and yells for them to get out, but not before Dale's friends are killed by the Alien. Ricky escapes and travels with his older brother in order to locate a way out of town. They decide to make their way to the hospital, where a helicopter is on the rooftop. However, during an extended melee throughout the hospital, Jesse is killed by Wolf, pinned to the wall with a shuriken. Ricky, enraged, attacks the Predator, before Wolf is jumped on by an Alien, causing them to fall down an elevator shaft. The attack makes Wolf drop his plasma gun. Ricky picks up the gun, but he is impaled by the Predalien through the shoulder. After Dallas opens fire on the Predalien, the creature flees. Injured, Ricky manages to get to the helicopter with Dallas, Kelly and Molly before the bomb is detonated. Kelly O'Brien Kelly O'Brien (portrayed by Reiko Aylesworth), comes home after serving her time in the U.S. Army, to an estranged daughter, Molly, and her awaiting husband, Tim. During the attack her husband Tim is mauled and killed by an Alien. She flees with Molly to the local graveyard and find a man who is then killed by the Predator. She and Molly later arrive at the sporting goods store where Dallas and a few others are hiding. She convinces the others to avoid Gilliam Circle i.e. the center of town, and the airlift because she knows the Army will look to contain the Aliens even above saving lives. Together with Dallas, Ricky and Molly she escapes the town on the helicopter after losing Drew and Jesse. Molly O'Brien Kelly and Tim O' Brien's daughter (portrayed by Ariel Gade). She becomes traumatized by the Aliens and the fact her father is killed in the attack. Together with Dallas, Ricky, and Kelly, she escaped the town on the helicopter after losing Drew and Jesse. Tim O'Brien Molly's father and Kelly's husband. After Kelly's time in the army, it is revealed that he has become Molly's "mother role" after she denies her mother to read her a bed-time story. He is killed when Molly says that she saw a monster outside her bedroom window. When he looks outside, an Alien attacks him. As he holds it off, he tells Kelly to take Molly and run. He is unable to overpower the Alien, and is killed. Colonel Stevens "Colonel Stevens" identified himself as an officer in the Army to the survivors in Gunnison. He told Sheriff Morales to gather the citizens of Gunnison in the center of town for an airlift, but no airlift was planned, instead the town was nuked. After eventually receiving Wolf's plasma pistol, he gave it to Ms. Yutani. Jesse Ricky's love interest and Dale's girlfriend (later ex-girlfriend). She is killed when the Predator accidentally pins her upper body to the wall with his shurikens. Dale Collins Jesse's ex-boyfriend and an enemy of Ricky. He beats Ricky up and throws his keys into the sewer. He dies when the Predator kills an Alien that falls on top of him, burning his face with its acidic blood. Nick and Mark Dale's two friends, and enemies of Ricky. When Ricky is fighting the trio in the pool, an Alien kills Mark with its tongue, and as Dale, Jesse, and Ricky escape through the window, the Alien pulls Nick back through the window and kills him as well (shortly before being killed in turn by a Predator). Sheriff Eddie Morales The town's Sheriff. He greets Dallas when he returns to Gunnison, but also shows a small hatred towards him at some times. He receives a call for help from Dallas during the alien invasion, but does not believe him until an alien breaks into his house and kills his wife. He later joins a group of survivors waiting for a rescue. He dies when the nuclear device is dropped and is killed along with the survivors, the Predator, the Aliens, and the Predalien. See also *List of Alien characters *List of characters in the Predator series Category:Alien vs. Predator characters Characters Alien vs Predator Character Alien vs Predator